The invention relates to a set head for mounting or setting clip nuts on workpieces by lateral pushing through relative movement between the workpiece and the respective clip nut and/or of the set head.
It is an object of the invention is to provide for a set head that enables an effective setting or mounting of so-called clip nuts on workpieces, in particular on workpieces made of a flat material.